


The Bucketlist.

by snogglinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry works at Starbucks, I should be doing my homework, Im really new to this please dont judge me, Its a bit of a crack fic idk, Its just larry nonsense, Liams a babysitter, Louis has a bucketlist, M/M, Not really but they do smoke weed, Soz its a starbucks au, Zayn and Niall are just the two bestfriends who smoke too much weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snogglinglarry/pseuds/snogglinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a bucketlist. Go sky-diving. Learn how to count backwards from 10 in Spanish. Order every thing from the Starbucks menu a day, and (last but not least) fall in love. Maybe or maybe not with a curly haired, green eyed boy who works at starbucks. who knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bucketlist.

**Author's Note:**

> So hiiiii. This is a story that I wrote a long long time ago on *cringe* wattpad. Not that there's anything wrong with wattpad, I'm just bitter because I wrote a 3k word fic and almost all of it was deleted so yeah. I won't be on there anytime soon. Anyways, I just hit 5k on wattpad and that is so djhfd because let me tell you guys, it fucking sucks. The title sucks, my writing was so blegh and it was just a mess and I wanted to kind of re-write it a bit and post it on here just for the sake of posting something because I haven't written anything in a long time and I miss it. Just for the record, this isn't based off the movie,"The Bucketlist" although it is mentioned in the story. I was just bored and 14 so yeah. Here it goes. Hope you enjoy and I hope this is slightly suckier than the original. Sorry for any mistakes!!!
> 
> Oh, and all that copyright stuff. Um, lets see. I don't own anything or anyone. This is a work of fiction. (Idk I'm really bad at this but I hope you get my point).

Louis groans unattractively.

He thinks about high school, when he could depend on his Mum for money and party every night. Life was so good, his only worry being which party to go to that night.  

Now (he groans again) all he does is drink too much beer and watch shitty penguin documentaries. And cry a bit, here and there. Just cause he can.

He sits back and looks at the big picture of his life right now, at this very moment.

He is sitting down on a couch that Niall and Zayn had helped carry in from the side of some street that they had passed by as they were smoking weed and driving around the "rich" neighborhoods looking at the Christmas lights. He has a pretzel stick in his mouth like a cigarette. He has on the Homer Simpson slippers that Liam had given him one day thinking it was his birthday and Kim Kardashian is on his T.V. crying about who knows what. Zayn and Niall (whose mouth is outlined with orange cheese crumbs from the Cheetos he's eating, which now that he thinks about, are Louis') are on the floor, sitting quietly and playing UNO on the coffee table that's full of gum wrappers, candy wrappers, empty chip bags, and ash trays. He doesn't even remember paying the electricity bill.

His highschool self would be disappointed.

Hell, his _former_ self is disappointed.

He goes back to the time when he had first bought the flat with Zayn and Niall, being so excited for the future and how much fun they were going to have now that they could do whatever they want, whenever they want. The last thing he expected was their current situation, 6 months later, when the most exciting moment of Louis' day was watching Niall dump a bag of Dortitos (which were also Louis', Louis really needs to put a lock on his bedroom door) on Zayns head because he had caught him cheating, and watching Zayn angrily leave the room with his hair full of chips (how he managed to continue to look like some form of Greek god, Louis doesn't know) and watching Niall pout and cross his arms, mumbling under his breath.

It was all very amusing for Louis until Zayn went into their kitchen and Niall followed, and all Louis could hear was their apologies and a lot of heartfelt  _bro's_ being exchanged. They then continue their game of UNO, Niall makes Zayn promise not to cheat. Louis groans again. 

He checks his phone. He only has two notifications. One from YouTube notifying him that "DashieGames" had uploaded a new video and a text message from Liam," _wat channel is_ _the penguin documentary on brooo ??_ "

Louis texts him the channel number for " _Hot teens wear white shirts and get wet cleaning car! Both kind of wets!_ " instead because he's a little shit and because Liam said he couldn't come over because he was promised he'd baby-sit for Leigh-Anne.

_Some people are just so selfish,_ he thinks.

He groans (again) out of frustration because Liam hasn't texted back, Zayn and Niall aren't paying attention to him, and he's just so fucking bored he could cry. 

He thought living Zayn and Niall would be the best years of his life, which they were. At first.

They used to smoke weed, drink, and go out everyday. And that's the thing, they still do. Every. Single. Day. He was bored of it. He wasn't a teenager anymore.

So he does what any other non-teenager would do. He gets up and lays down on his stomach on the coffee table, groaning again.

"Bro, you're gonna dent my cards," Zayn says, and pulls out the cards from under Louis' stomach. They continue to play on Louis' bum.

Louis feels a card being layed on his right cheek whenever he sighs and says,"Guys, I'm bored."

"It's a reverse card, twat. It's your turn again," Niall tells Zayn, ignorning Louis.

Louis never liked being ignored so he wiggles his bum, letting the cards fall.

"What the fuck was that for!?" Zayns yells.

"I said I was bored," Louis repeats.

"And what are we supposed to do about it?" Zayn says, shuffling the cards.

"Hey, you know what? Jade was texting me last night about some new pub that just opened up. Said there was a sick DJ. Let me gel up my hair, and let's head over, yeah?"

Louis groans,"Nooooo, I don't want to go clubbing."

"Fine," Niall replies with a shrug,"Tell us when you figure it out then. Z, lets do ten cards this time. Makes it harder."

"You got it, bro."

Problem was though, Louis was drawing a blank. He has no idea what he wants to do. It was starting to bother him.

"But I don't _know_ what I wanna do," Louis whines, sounding like a 5 year old.

"Jesus Christ, Louis. You know what? I've got an idea, get up," Niall demands, sounding exasperated.

Louis stands up,"What do you-"

Zayn interrupts before Louis can even finish his sentence,"No way, bro. You're only saying that cause you knew you were gonna lose, you wanker! Thats not fair!"

"Sorry bro. I'll buy you a drink, I promise," Nialls says, rubbing Zayn's shoulder.

"Drinks? I told you, Ni. I don't _want_ to go clubbing,"

"Who said anything about clubbing? We're going to Starbucks."

Starbucks? What the fuck.

"I said I was bored, not thirsty."

"I know, but I'm thirsty and everyone thinks more better when they're in there, don't they? S'why all those uni kids study in there and all that."

"Dunno, I've never been,"

Nialls gasps dramatically,"I have failed as my role as your bestfriend. We need to go immediately. Lets go," he says grabbing Louis' wrist,"Zayn, get the keys," he pauses. "And The Weeknd's album."

"Hold on, let him change his shoes first," Zayn says as he pulls on his red nike hoodie, grabbing the High School Musical Album (Zayn hides The Weeknd's album in there because Liam had tried to steal it one time and he knows Li would never try to look for it in a HSM box. He _obviously_ has no taste in music.)

Louis looks down at his slippers, and wiggles his toes,"Whats wrong with them?"

"You look like an idiot."

Louis gasps dramatically,"I do not. You're just jealous. Fuck you."

5 minutes later, they're in Niall's car with "In the Night" on repeat ("Bro, this song is so fucking lit. It's so sick, that man is a legend." "Niall, bro. Did you just say lit?" "Like my slippers!" "Louis, shut up").

 


End file.
